Reservation
by Xx-Vampyre-Ninja-xX
Summary: Everybody knows Koujaku doesn't take reservations. So why is he closing shop early for exactly that? Told from fangirl's perspective. For Koujaku's belated birthday


**I do not own Dramatical Murder. It is the property of Nitro + CHiRAL**

 **Happy Belated Birthday to Koujaku (August 19). Everybody always writes things about birthdays for character's birthdays, so I thought I'd do something different since this idea had been in my head for a while. So this was written for Koujaku's birthday and posted on mine.**

Machiko stood outside, patiently in line to get her turn at the shop. Well, it wasn't really much of a shop. It was more an outdoor area that was set aside for Koujaku's shop space. He had claimed this space just about a month ago to offically open full time for business.

She wasn't much of a girly-girl, like her friends. But, they had all insisted that she get her hair done and they all agreed Koujaku was the best person to do it.

She was skeptical at first. But that changed the first time he did her hair. She knew, in that moment, that they were meant to be together. She had heard that he would take customers home with him from time to time. She was positive though, that once they were together, he'd see how perfect they were together.

The problem was getting that to happen. She had been dropping a lot of hints and being subtle. And when that didn't work, started to be more forward. She noticed that none of the woman who came to the shop seemed to have any more success than her, so she tried not to let it bother her. It didn't stop her from trying.

Then came something she never expected to happen. Koujaku had made an announcement that he was closing the shop early for a special reservation. That couldn't be right! He never took reservations! She'd tried many times in the past.

She stood still as he began ushuring people away, slowly moving when he moved to her. She tried to think of what girl was possible so important that the man would close shop for her.

She didn't go far, like some of the others who were hoping he'd reopen later. She waited to see who this girl was. It was an extreme shock to see it wasn't a woman who had approached Koujaku within a couple of minutes, but a young man. She heard two people near her say something about them being childhood friends. So most definitely not a threat.

She wasn't standing close enough to hear what they were talking about, but she could watch. She took in the younger man's appearance. The first thing she noticed was his hair. Why he dyed it that color, she had no idea. The second thing noticed was the length. It was really long for a boy and she could see from where she was that the ends were split and could instantly understand why Koujaku had to close shop for his friend.

Koujaku moved around the area, setting things up and indicating for the boy to sit, which he did. The poor guy looked so tense, but as Koujaku continued talking, he gently ran his hands through the boy's hair. He eventually slowly relaxed.

As time went on, the woman around her slowly walked off, feeling dejected. But she stayed and watched them, chatting together as the older man worked. She was surprised by how much time it was taking, almost two hours now, and she slowly moved closer. As she did, she caught part of their conversation.

"So. What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Koujaku asked.

The blue-haired boy hummed slightly to himself. "Well, Granny is making stew tonight." he eventually said.

"Well, we can't miss that now can we?" Koujaku responded in a teasing tone. The other boy snapped back at him as the man finished up.

The younger man stood and ran a hand through his now short hair as Koujaku handed him a mirror.

"What do you think, Aoba?" he asked.

The boy, now idenified as Aoba, was silent as he examined his reflection. "Hm.. It'll take some getting used to, but it's good." he told him, setting the mirror down before turning to Koujaku. Not noticing anybody around them, his arms went around the older man's neck and Machiko froze where she was, just a few feet away.

Koujaku smiled at him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulled him into a kiss, not caring if anybody saw at that moment as he was overwhelmed by his love for the man before him.

Machiko felt like her heart was breaking at the sight. No wonder Koujaku wasn't taking of his clients home! He was gay! She felt so betrayed and turned to leave and tell everyone how he had been lying to them all, but froze at the next words she heard.

"I love you, Aoba. So very much." Koujaku murmered, his voice barely reaching her. Aoba flushed a bright red.

"I-I love you too... Stupid hippo.." he responded, still blushing at the other's slight laugh.

All the feelings of betrayel were gone. She knew she wouldn't tell anybody about this. How could she ruin this for them, when Koujaku was so obviously happy? And even though it hurt, she knew she would have to move on. With their words still on her mind, she finally walked away.

 **I know in Dmmd: reconnect, Koujaku cuts Aoba's hair at his apartment. But I got this idea before I knew that, so just go with it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys think. :)**


End file.
